marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Selene Gallio
History Hyborian Age Selene was born 17,000 years ago in central Europe, "After the Oceans swallowed Atlantis" and "Before the rise of the sons of Aryas". Selene's mother was young when she bore her, but would be dead before Selene spoke her first words. The tribal elders ordered her mother's people to sacrifice themselves to Selene until none remained. They thus gave her sustenance and her name. She was an old enemy of sorcerer Kulan Gath. Red Sonja reportedly managed to kill him and his spirit would not manifest again until the modern age. Thus, Selene was active at least as early as the Hyborian Age, and is assumed to have been wandering the world for millennia. Rome During the times of the Roman Empire, Selene had an eye on Senator Eliphas, who was used by others for their own benefit. She came before him, offering him her eternal love and immortality - if he helped her sacrifice the countless souls of Rome. The thousands of souls that she would feed on would allow her to become as powerful as a god. She instructed her pawn to draw symbols around the city in his own blood for the ritual. However, Eliphas performed a small act of compassion by telling a slave girl he gave ruby earrings to about what was going to happen. Her father informed the authorities, who captured both Eliphas and Selene and sentenced them to be burned at the stake. Selene awoke before it could happen and set the flames back against their would-be executioners. Furious at Eliphas for seemingly betraying her, she took his life-force and transformed him into a vampire-like creature, swearing that he would never see her again. Modern Times Selene created the land of Nova Roma in Brazil, bringing outsiders to her paradise with her psychic powers and forcing them to worship her as the Dark Priestess. She led everyone to believe Nova Roma was a colony of the ancient Roman Empire, until she was discovered by the New Mutants. Trying to sacrifice Amara Aquilla, this last revealed to be a volcanic and revengeful mutant. Solar locked the witch under a rock. The New Mutants were cautious that she was not dead. Intrigued by seeing the young heroes use their powers, Selene traveled to New York City. In New York, Selene seduce Cain Marko in a bar, hoping to absorb his life force, indirectly prevented by the X-Men since happened upon Jean Grey when sensing her immense power. She attempted to drain her life-force, but was prevented by the X-Men. Soon after, Selene became interested in the Hellfire Club and tried to join its Inner Circle with help from her worshiper Friedrich von Roehm. Sensing Jean Grey and Magma nearby, she defeated them and offered them as gifts to the Club. While the adolescents were rescued by the X-Men, Selene was admitted and given the position of Black Queen. However, it was clear that Sebastian Shaw was frightened by the witch although considering their association. Selene also develops a rivalry with the White Queen Emma Frost. When Kulan Gath transformed all of Manhattan into a Hyborian Age land, Selene was unaffected by the dark sorcerer's spell. It was revealed that she was an old enemy of Gath: the two had feuded long ago during the actual Hyborian Age. Selene's spells caused Storm and Callisto to remember Gath was an enemy, eventually leading to his defeat. Hellfire Club's Rebirth After the events of the first season and Sinister's failure in exterminating the mutant race, Selene turned her attention to the Hellfire Club once again. When their former leader Sebastian Shaw mysteriously disappeared, Selene was proclaimed as the Black Queen. Seeking for her king, she turned to Mephisto's own son; Blackheart. The Avengers sought to stop both of them from forming an alliance, but were soon defeated by their combined efforts. Back at the Hellfire Club's mansion, Blackheart was introduced by Selene as the new Black King. To restore most of Sebastian's Hellfire former strenght and power she recruited Donald Pierce, Harry Leland, Jason Wyngarde, Viper and Cordelia Frost. Powers and Abilities Powers Life-Force Absorption: Selene can psionically drain the life forces of other human beings into herself, by physical touch. If she drained a person’s entire life force from him or her, the victim dies and the victim’s body crumbles into dust. It is unknown how often Selene must drain life force from another human in order to survive. A side-effect of this absorption is that Selene takes on the memories of her victims. Great expenditure of power causes Selene to age, but she can rejuvenate herself by absorbing more life force. Selene will not age as long as she maintains her supply of absorbed life force. * Psychic Vampire: If Selene drains only part of a victim's life force, Selene achieves a measure of psychic control over her victim’s mind. Through unknown means, Selene can cause a human being to become a psychic vampire like herself, but be subordinate to Selene’s own will. Physical Enhancement: By using the absorbed life energies that sustain her, Selene can enhance her physical strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability to superhuman levels. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Endurance * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Speed: Selene can momentarily move at superhuman speeds of around 175 miles/hour, though this requires a heavy expenditure of energy and can cause her to age rapidly and require more life energy immediately. Telekinesis: Her telekinetic abilities gives her complete psionic control over inanimate objects. * Telekinetic Animation: She can cause inanimate objects to move according to her will by projecting part of her absorbed life force into them. * Inanimate Disintegration: She can cause inanimate objects in her presence to disintegrate. She cannot, however, rearrange the atomic or molecular structure of matter. Pyrokinesis: Selene can psionically generate and project intense heat and flame from and around her body or direct it at certain distances. The exact radius remains unknown. She was also able to manipulate flame created from other sources and could magnify their intensity or snuff them. The flames Selene generated could also be illusory in effect; for example, she could focus the power on an object making it appear to be on fire while it was not being damaged by the flames at all. Selene instinctively created a psionic force field about her entire body that protected her from the effects of the heat and flame she created and from other sources as well. Telepathy: High Order telepath. She is capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. * Psi-Screen: Selene is able to shield herself from psionic intrusion. * Mental Bolts: She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. She was even able to temporarily subdue the Grey Hulk with this power before he could fight it off. * Hypnotic Trance: She can induce a momentary hypnotic trance state in people around her. Often used along with her speed to create the illusion of teleportation. * Astral Projection: Her telepathy is strong enough for her to survive in her astral form. Immortality: She is immortal, she can regenerate injured or missing cells from even near-fatal injuries. * Rapid Healing: She has the ability to endure injuries (within unknown limits) without lasting harm or even feeling pain such as knife wounds. Sorcery: She possesses considerable magical abilities, having gained a great deal of mystical knowledge over the millennia. The number of magical effects that she can create has yet to be cataloged, but it is known that she can cast and counteract spells and summon extra-dimensional demons. Darkforce or Shadow Manipulation: It is seen that she can turn herself into a shadow figure enabling her to blend in. She was considered as a possible Sorcerer Supreme by the Eye of Agamotto. Strenght Level Selene possesses superhuman strength, enabling her to lift (press) about 1,500 pounds under optimal conditions.